footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Karim Rekik
| cityofbirth = Den Haag | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre back | currentclub = Hertha BSC | clubnumber = TBA | youthyears = 1992–2002 2002–2011 2011–2012 | youthclubs = Scheveningen Feyenoord Manchester City | years = 2011– 2012 2013 2013–2015 2015–2017 2017– | clubs = Manchester City → Portsmouth (loan) → Blackburn Rovers (loan) → PSV (loan) Marseille Hertha BSC | caps(goals) = 1 (0) 8 (0) 5 (0) 54 (2) 33 (1) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2010-2011 2011-2013 2014– 2014– | nationalteam = Netherlands U17 Netherlands U19 Netherlands U21 Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 18 (1) 12 (1) 15 (1) 1 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Karim Rekik (born 2 December 1994) is a Dutch footballer of Tunisian descent who currently plays for Hertha BSC. Club career Early career Manchester City Rekik signed for Manchester City from Feyenoord in the summer of 2011, and made his debut appearance for the first team in the Dublin Super Cup in pre-season. He made his official first team debut for Manchester City on 21 September 2011 against Birmingham City in the third round of the League Cup, coming on as a substitute for Wayne Bridge in the last 12 minutes of the game. He also made a late substitute appearance in the fourth round of this competition against Wolverhampton Wanderers at Molineux. Portsmouth (loan) On 22 March 2012, it was confirmed that Michael Appleton was to take Luca Scapuzzi and Rekik on a month's loan at Portsmouth. He made his debut for Portsmouth on 27 March, in a 2–0 home win against Hull. This was also Rekik's first senior league appearance in club football. Unlike Scapuzzi, Rekik became a regular starter as Portsmouth struggled to fight relegation. He was an ever-present figure in the Portsmouth defence as the league came to an end. Nevertheless, Pompey were relegated at the end of the season. Return to Manchester City Rekik returned to Manchester City at the end of the 2011/12 season. He would go on to start in his Premier League debut, in a 1–0 win, at home to Reading on 22 December 2012. Blackburn Rovers (loan) On 15 February 2013, it was confirmed that Rekik would join Blackburn Rovers until the end of the season. The move reunited Rekik with former Portsmouth boss Michael Appleton. PSV Eindhoven (loan) On 8 July 2013, it was confirmed that Rekik would join PSV Eindhoven on loan for the 2013-14 season, wearing number 3. Rekik is now a regular starter at PSV and has already played in the Champions League play-off. He scored his first Eredivisie goal for PSV on 7 December in a 2-6 home defeat to Vitesse. Hertha BSC On 16 June 2017, after weeks of rumors and speculations it was officially confirmed that Karim Rekik had signed a contract with the german bundesligist Hertha BSC and would play for the club in the next season. International career Rekik made his debut for the Netherlands national football team in a 2-0 friendly defeat to France at the Stade de France 6 March 2014. In May 2014, he was named in manager Louis van Gaal's provisional 30-man squad for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. Career statistics :Statistics accurate as of last match played on 3 May 2014. International :Statistics accurate as of 5 March 2014. External links * Voetbal International profile *Holland U16 stats at OnsOranje *Holland U17 stats at OnsOranje *Holland U19 stats at OnsOranje Category:1994 births Category:Dutch players Category:Players Rekik Category:Manchester City F.C. players Category:Portsmouth F.C. players Category:Blackburn Rovers F.C. players Category:PSV Eindhoven players Category:Olympique de Marseille players Category:Hertha BSC players Category:English Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Eredivisie players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Living people